1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrically heated outdoor garment, and more particularly, to an electrically heated outdoor garment with an inflatable bladder for bringing the heating element into intimate contact with the body of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically heated garments are known in the prior art. They are useful in combating the effects of cold temperatures when the wearer is subject to prolonged exposure to the elements. Motorcycle riders, in the spring and fall, are particularly exposed to cold winds which make the ride substantially less enjoyable. The prior art heated garments fail to balance fashion, comfort and function.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,705 issued to Batcheller et al for an “Electrically Heated Garment” does not allow the wearer to control the closeness of the heating element to the part of the body on which the garment is worn. In the Batcheller et al '705 patent, a lightweight, stretchable garment is provided and a plurality of flexible electrical heating elements are stitched into the garment thus heating the garment. The problem with the garment described in the Batcheller et al '705 patent is that when on a motorcycle, snowmobile, ATV or the like, jackets may flap in the wind and portions of the garment may not be in closet contact with the wearer's body. The resulting air gap acts as a heat barrier. Thus, large portions of the body may remain unheated. Likewise, the insulation provided by the Batcheller et al '705 patent is only as good as the material selected. Heated garments of the like described in the Batcheller et al '705 patent are thus of little use to the rider. They do not provide sufficient insulation to prevent heat loss, and the heating members do not fit snugly yet comfortably into intimate contact with the wearer's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,002 issued to Kuo et al for a “Multi-functional Garment System” includes an outer shell garment, a detachable inflatable insulation module and a detachable heating module. For the motorcycle enthusiast, the Kuo et al '002 patent is marginally more useful than the garment described in the Batcheller et al '705 patent. The detachable inflatable insulation module provides additional thermal insulation to the wearer. The Kuo et al '002 patent also teaches using an electrical heating module, but does not teach using the insulation module to bring the heating module into intimate contact with the body of the wearer. Thus, the garment does not efficiently warm the user when the wind chill created by high speed driving drops below 50° F.
The prior art therefore does not provide a heated garment which properly balances comfort and function. What is needed is a heated garment which blocks drafts during high speed motorcycle, snowmobile or ATV riding, heats the entire garment, provides a close, comfortable fit thereof and which will warm the entire body or selected parts.